Oh Santa Can't You Hear Me
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: A Jimberly Christmas oneshot, as I promised! XD. Sorry it took so long! I got writer's block. Anyway, Jason makes Kim his girlfriend. Also, REALLY pay attention to the disclaimer, I say something that I REALLY MEAN.


_**Dislcaimer: The characters of**_ _Power Rangers_ _ **do not belong to me. Also, if anyone reads this and tells me that I "HAVE" to learn to like the new ones, I will consider reporting them for abuse. I have been on this site since 2002. Yes, you read that right. The point being, I am not here to have someone read my fic that I worked hard on for my 3rd favorite ship of all time which also happens to be my first ship EVER, and then tell me I HAVE to watch the new ones. Just a fair warning. This is a little Jimberly xmas fic. Totally AU, by the way. Just know that going in.**_

Oh Santa Can't You Hear Me

by Julia

Kimberly Hart walked down the hallway, the school hallway was covered with Christmas decor. She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to see any of it. Kimberly had been, since the age of 13, in love with Jason Scott, whom didn't seem to know that she was in love with him. Kimberly had once again asked for him for Christmas. That was a couple of weeks ago, at the beginning of December. Now, it was two days before school break for the holidays. So far, he hadn't declared his love for her in any way. Kimberly got to her locker, where low and behold, stood Jason Scott, the boy she had loved since she was 13 years old. "Hey, Jase." She said casually. They _were_ best friends, of course.

 _Last night I took a walk  
in the snow, couples holding hands  
places to go, seems like everyone but me  
is in love_

 _Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, it just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
Maybe, maybe, maybe, he'll be all my own  
in a big red bow_

Jason had to smile at Kimberly's tone. She was trying so hard to hide how she felt. Jason had loved her since the age of five. It had taken him awhile to figure it out her feelings, but he had nonetheless. He had a plan, but by the end, they would have each other. Jason held out a bag to her. It was a small gift bag. Inside was just a little something. Part one of her gift. "It's a present for you. Open it." Jason said, when she looked at him askance. He smiled at her, making her grin excitedly in return. That filled him with so much love for her.

This was a lot strange, but she opened it anyway. Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw it. It was gorgeous. Her eyes actually brushed with tears. "Oh, Jason." Inside was a bracelet he had made himself. One of the chains was a red T-Rex, and the was a pink pterodactyl. Very tongue in cheek, and she couldn't help but giggle. It would mean nothing to anyone but them, Aisha, Zack, and Billy. Kimberly gave him a very nervous kiss on the cheek. It didn't seem like a best friend gift though, it seemed like a boyfriend gift. Could it… really be….. Kimberly was struck into silence as he put it on her wrist. She looked at it, watched the charms dangle from the soft leather cord.

"Whenever you're having a bad day, Kim, you can look down at your wrist, and you can know that in this rotten world, there is someone who loves you more than anything." That was when he kissed her, a soft, gentle kiss, his hand cupping the nape of her neck. She gasped. Her first _real_ kiss. Kimberly kissed back, hardly daring to believe that he was really kissing her. She kissed back, hoping that she wasn't a bad kisser. She gasped against his mouth, he had slipped his arms around her waist. She pressed against him, he was so _solid_. Kimberly still couldn't believe that this was happening. "Oh, Jason." She gasped breathlessly, when the kiss broke. She couldn't even form words. She blinked slowly.

When the kiss broke, Jason looked at her and brushed some of her hair off her forehead. Jason didn't think that he had ever had a better kiss in his life. Not that he had had a lot of them. It had always been her for him. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date. I have a plan, if you want to go." Jason had been planning this for awhile now. He had been waiting for Kim to be ready. She had had to realize how she felt. Jason had known that she felt the same the whole time. He had been very patient. But he was a martial artist. It was just how he was. "You don't have to dress too fancy or anything. But you'll look gorgeous, you always do." Kimberly was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Jason leaned and took her hand. He laced his fingers through hers, her hand felt so little in his hand. But she was a petite girl. That was something else that he loved about her. Jason looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. It had taken him a long month to get it right. He had been searching for the things to make the charms right. He had wanted it to be perfect for her. "I have reservations at this place. Charlie picked it out for me."

Really? He wanted to go out on a date? She looked up at him, her hazel eyes wide. Kimberly wondered where he was going to take her. She wasn't sure that she trusted Charlie's choices though. he was Jason's older brother and he was a player, not really a commitment guy. Kimberly trusted Jason though, and if he wanted to go then she would. "You have a date planned?" She asked. Kimberly wondered how long he'd had it planned. Had he felt this way about her for awhile? She wondered if he loved her the way she loved him? Kimberly thought this might be the best Christmas that she had ever had. "I would love to go on a date with you. I can't believe that you feel the same way I do." Kimberly hadn't ever thought that this would happen. And now that is was, she was so nervous. Kimberly knew that this would be so amazing though. Kimberly looked at him, a huge smile lighting up his face as she did so. "I would love to go out with you. I just got a dress, too." She loved shopping. It was one of her most favorite things in the world. Kimberly looked up at him with wide eyes. "When? 'Cause my dad is going to want to grill you." Kimberly knew that that wouldn't stop Jason. When he was determined he kept going till he got it. It was what she loved the most about him. It was so hot and sexy.

 _Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
and all I want is one thing  
tell me my true love is near  
he's all I want, just for me  
underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

 _Santa can you hear me, (yea, yeah)  
Really hope that you are on your way  
with something special in your sleigh  
Oh please make my dream come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
We'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

The date was amazing. Jason took her to a very fancy place, and it wasn't Scott's, which was their family restaurant. Kimberly wouldn't have minded that, though. It was a nice place. Charlie had to run it, it was a stipulation of the will. Jason's parents had died a couple of years ago in a car accident. Kimberly had liked his parents, they were good people. It hadn't been fair. Kimberly had tried to be there for Jason.

Now they were on the beach. They were walking through the sand in bare feet. Jason was going to ask her to be his steady girlfriend. It was the 23rd, and it was a beautiful night. Jason wanted her to have the best Christmas of her life. It wasn't the only thing he had planned. Jason wanted them to cash in their V cards. It was what he thought would be something amazing. Jason led them to the area that he had set up with a blanket and a bottle of chilled champagne. It was one of his favorite parts of the beach. It was very private. Jason and Kimberly sat down, and he kissed her, she kissed back. Jason wondered how to bring up what he wanted to do. Of course, he didn't want to force her. He kissed her more deeply, their tongues meeting. Jason thought he could kiss her forever. She was seeming to enjoy it too. She kissed him back with fervor. Jason cupped the back of her head, and Kimberly gasped against his lips. Jason nibbled on her bottom lip, and slid his hand under her shirt, stroking her stomach. She didn't stop him, and his hand climbed higher, and slid his hand over over bra. She gasped against his mouth, and arched up into his touch. Jason kissed her more deeply, and her hand moved cautiously to his length, her fingers moving over the shaft. Jason's breath of intake was sharp. Kimberly kept up her movements, and he unhooked her bra.

They stopped long enough to take off their tops, and Jason's hand moved and unhooked her bra. Kimberly gasped and as he took one of her breasts in his hand. She unbuttoned his pants, not sure where her bravado was coming from. She gasped and Jason moved to take a breast in his mouth, sucking on her nipple. She let out another gasp. It felt really good. This had honestly never crossed her mind. Kimberly didn't want to stop though. She loved Jason so much. It felt right. It felt like it was going to be amazing. Her back arched, and he parted her legs, running his length along her slick, wet pussy. Kimberly expected herself to stop him now, but she didn't. It felt amazing. Jason pulled back to roll a condom on his long hard member, and Kimberly gasped in anticipation. He slid inside of her. She let out a moan, and her nails dug into his back. They both groaned, moving together. It felt like the only thing that she had ever done that was truly right. She let out another soft moan and Jason leaned down to kiss her deeply. They moved together, each feeling the other's soul boring into them.

A few minutes later, and Jason was coming. Kimberly already had, three times. They were both breathing hard. Kimberly looked up into Jason's eyes. "Oh, Jason." She said, her hands were on his back. "This was the most unbelievable present I ever could have gotten." Kimberly tried to catch her breath as Jason as slipped out of her, and pulled the condom off to tie it off. Kimberly tried to catch her breath again. She put herself back together. Jason filled the glasses of champagne. Kimberly accepted the glass he handed her. Kimberly couldn't believe what had just happened. "You are amazing, Jason. You, I love you so much." Kimberly said. They were going to be so happy, she knew it. Kimberly snuggled up to him on the blanket, and they looked up into the sky together. It had been a perfect night.

 _ **Author's note: Sorry this took so long! I got writer's block half way through. I hope that ya'll liked! Also, riaisratedr has a great Jimberly video for My Only Wish, so you should totes go check it out! Kind of wrote this as a companion. XD. Review if you like!**_


End file.
